1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a compact multiple purpose golf tool with a lengthwise body element serving as a handle and having a receptacle area for functional pieces which can be pulled out to a functional position from the handle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Such compact or pocket tools are known, for example pocket knives, with two opposing handle half-shells between which one or more functional pieces, such as knife blades, cork screws, screw drivers, can openers, nail files, and the like, are arranged so that they can be swung out and which are held in the collapsed or extended position basically by spring force. These are known in the most varied design forms. Thus, for example, different sizes of flat head or Phillips head screw drivers or different sizes of Allen keys or machinist""s wrenches have been arranged on a pocket knife. These functional pieces are located between parallel plates, which are connected to one another by clinch bolts, with the outer plates being, covered each by one of the shells. The shells provide the visual appearance of a pocket knife, on the one hand, and are also responsible for its ergonomic properties and grip, on the other, hand. It is also known to provide the shells with push-in channels which can hold for, example, tooth picks, pincers, or cleaning needles for the spray jets of windshield washer systems on vehicles.
The equipment of pocket knives with functional pieces suitable for the most varied purposes is reflected also in the fact that known pocket knives have also been combined with a typing system. Such pocket knives are subject to high assembly expenses and therefore cause a very expensive manufacturing process.
Previously known pocket tools, especially pocket knives, usually have swingable functional elements which stick out somewhat on the side from the contour of the housing element and which are grippable with the finger tips in a way that is well-known. They are positioned in a way that they can be swung out against a spring force, so that a holding force is active both in the collapsed carrying position and in the extended functional position. This is provided by the elastic elements and cannot be controlled. Thus it may occur that the functional elements inadvertently collapse during use. Moreover, the springs become fatigued with time, which has further unfavorable effects. Another disadvantage of swingable functional elements is that they are usually swingable around one axle and thus absorb torsion forces only to a limited degree. Functional elements in previously known pocket tools cannot be opened and closed with one hand. With many special knives, the knife blade can be opened with one hand by releasing a pre-set spring, but usually they cannot be closed with one hand. Other functional elements are plugged into and can be taken out of slots in the shells or the body element.
Starting from the previously known state of technology, the present invention is based on the task, of preparing a pocket tool of the usual kind, which has different functional elements that can be used for various purposes in the sport of golf, and which is economically manufacturable and easy to use.
In particular, a tool is to be prepared in which functional elements useful for the exercise of golf are operable with one hand and can absorb leverages and torsion forces at least to the usual extent.
Beyond that, an improved control of the holding forces should be made possible, both in the carrying position and in the functional position.
For the technical solution of this task, a normal pocket tool is further developed in that a divot repair tool is arranged in the body element which can be moved by single-hand operation between a carrying position and a functional position and which can be locked in both positions.
The multiple purpose golf tool according to the invention has a divot repair tool which can be moved by single-hand operation between a carrying position and a functional position. This divot repair tool is completely housed in the body element in the carrying position and can be moved out to a functional position. Divot repair tools are used in golf primarily to repair pitch marks on the green, that is, ball divots. For this purpose, the tool is moved in the grass surface of the green using lifting and twisting movements.
According to a preferred embodiment for the invention, the divot repair tool is arranged within a tool guide in the body element. The body element has two external side shells, between which essentially parallel plates are arranged. In the manner according to the invention, the divot repair tool is arranged in a lengthwise sliding manner in a plate which is designed as a tool guide plate and arranged essentially parallel to a side shell. Thus the repair tool can be pushed out on a narrow side surface of the pocket tool. In an advantageous manner, an operating pin is mounted on the divot repair tool, arranged essentially perpendicular to the guide plate and projecting through one of the side shells. This operating pin can thus be gripped from one of the side shells and slid lengthwise, whereby the repair tool is also slid lengthwise. Preferably the repair tool can be automatically locked in the body element both in the carrying position drawn into the body element and in the functional position extending out of the body element. For this purpose it is proposed according to the invention to arrange a locking plate parallel to the guide plate which has locking grooves into which the spring-elastic element of the divot repair tool can lock. This spring-elastic element can be the operating pin designed in a spring-elastic manner on the divot repair tool, with the spring elasticity acting perpendicular to the guide plate. The operating pin call be pressed in from the side shell in a spring-elastic manner by pressure and thus press a locking element, which is connected elastically with the divot repair tool, out of a locking groove. In the side shell, according to an advantageous proposal for the invention, a lengthwise groove is designed, in which the operating pin is guided. The lengthwise groove can be carried out at the base of a depression designed in the side shell, so that an operating button set on top of the operating pin is led in this depression. By use of the spring-elastic element on the divot repair tool, therefore, no separate spring is needed for locking the divot repair tool in different positions. The fork guidance can be a guide plate with recesses for the divot repair tool. The guide plate can also be formed by individual elements, however. Thus two or more individual guide elements can be combined to form a guide plate. Two identical elements can be aligned in reflection to the lengthwise median and form a guide area for the divot repair tool. The divot repair tool is designed as a plate-shaped element. This element can preferably be formed from stainless steel. In this way, the divot repair tool can be kept very thin, for examplexe2x89xa61 mm, so that a light and above all delicate insertion into the precious lawns of the golf course can be guaranteed. Moreover, the plate-shaped element can be moved through an opening slot which has very narrow tolerances with respect to the divot repair tool. In this way, the opening slot functions as a stripper for sand, dirt, and the like which is on the divot repair tool.
According to another advantageous proposal for the invention, the multiple purpose golf tool has a ball marker. Ball markers are usually plate or coin-shaped plates which are inserted into the green to mark the position of a ball. According to an advantageous proposal for the invention, the ball marker is removably inset into a side shell. For this purpose, the side shell can have a plate-shaped recess in which the ball marker is positioned. In order to arrange the ball marker on the pocket tool in a way that it cannot be lost, it is proposed that the side shell and at least a part of the plates have a groove open from one side edge, into which the holding pin arranged on the ball marker can be inserted. According to an advantageous proposal for the invention, one of the plates can be designed in a spring-elastic manner in the area of the receptacle groove for the holding pin of the ball marker, so that the ball marker can be locked in the position of insertion in the pocket tool. Preferably the spring-elastic area for the holding pin of the ball marker is designed in the guide plate for the divot repair tool. Thus for the ball marker as well, no additional spring is required. The ball marker can be pushed out of the body element with one hand and placed in the desired position at the same time. In order to improve the pushing out of the ball marker, it can be provided that an operating depression is designed in the side plate of the body element. Alternatively, it is also possible not to arrange the ball marker on the tool by pinching of the holding pin, but rather for example to design the ball marker only as a plate-shaped element which can be elastically inset in a recess or depression of the side shell. The elastic force can act for example on the perimeter of the ball marker. A design of this type is economically less expensive.
Both the ball marker and the operating button for the divot repair tool are preferably arranged in the same side shell and can both be operated with one hand. Due to the lengthwise guidance of the divot repair tool, it is also designed to absorb leverage and torsion forces to a limited degree. For this purpose, the end which remains in the body element in the functional position is precisely led and held fast between two plates and the two hardened side guides for the divot repair tool.
Because in hard or frozen soils, the tees cannot easily be placed, a new kind of tool in the form of a tee hole puncher is arranged on the pocket tool in another advantageous proposal for the invention. It is preferably positioned as a swingable functional element against the force of a spring, swingable between a carrying position collapsed into the body element and a functional position extended out of the body element. The spring serves to provide a holding force against inadvertent extension in the Carrying position on the one hand, and a spring force against inadvertent collapse in the functional position. In a manner which is known per se, the functional element is moved with its talon across from a leaf spring. In the invention, in order to improve the holding force, it is proposed that the movement edge between the talon of the functional element and the leaf spring is designed as a locking cam/cam depression pair. While at least one locking cam is positioned on one of the two elements, the other element can have a cam depression, positioned so that in the desired end position the cam is locked in the cam depression. This provides an increased holding force. In an advantageous manner, a cam is designed on the talon of the tee hole puncher, which locks into a cam depression on the leaf spring in the extended position. Meanwhile the cam depression can preferably be designed on the spring at one of the ends of the guiding lane. In an advantageous manner, one cam each is designed on the talon of the tee hole puncher both for the carrying position and for the functional position, which work together with respective cam depressions on the spring. In this way the respective holding forces can be controlled and pre-set by the dimensioning of the cams and the cam depressions, so that even when the spring becomes fatigued, a still adequate holding force for the functional element is provided. The tee hole puncher, which is used to bore holes in the ground surface, is thus protected against unintended collapse during use.
The tee hole puncher can in an advantageous manner be complemented by additional functional elements, for example a cap opener or the like. One lengthwise edge of the tee hole puncher is ground sharp, while the other lengthwise edge is U-bent in a rounded manner to stiffen the punch. The lengthwise flute created in this way is designed as a very practical nail file. The tip of the tee hole puncher is shaped in such a way that it can be used to clean the golf club flutes. Furthermore, additional functional elements such as a knife blade, scissors, and the like can be arranged as swingable functional elements in the pocket tool according to the invention. In these as well a locking cam/locking depression arrangement can be designed in an advantageous manner between the talon and the spring. The multiple purpose golf tool according to the invention can also have removable functional elements like pincers, tooth picks, ball-point pens and the like, for which the side shell, in which the operating button for the pitch fork is not led, is preferably suitable.
The body element is preferably ergonomically shaped. In order to be well usable, it is important that the ball marker and the divot repair tool are operable with one hand. For this purpose, the multiple purpose golf tool must lie well in the hand in general, while the operation of the elements is preferably done with the thumb. In order to insert the divot repair tool and, as the case may be, the tee hole puncher as well, into the ground and to move it there, the tool preferably also has back-grippable areas, so that in the lengthwise direction as well a force can be applied well with application of the necessary feeling. This demand is initially opposed to the desire of being able to design the multiple purpose golf tool overall to be as small as possible. In the collapsed position, usually many functional pieces sit on the side of the multiple purpose golf tool so that they are grippable and extendible with the finger tips. According to the invention it is proposed to be able to insert these functional elements into the body element elastically in order to generate the external ergonomic shape of the body element. After release, the functional elements move back into their normal position, in which they are grippable and extendible.
With the invention, a pocket tool with functional elements for the sport of golf is provided which is economically manufacturable and simple to use, in particular one that is usable with one hand. The divot repair tool arrangement in particular allows the application of slight leverage and torsion forces, which is functionally necessary. The design of locking cams and locking depressions between the tee hole puncher and the corresponding spring increases the operation safety and improves the functionality, since in particular an unintended collapsing of the tee hole puncher during use is largely avoided. To improve the economic viability, the invention proposes one more improvement of the springs. While conventionally the springs have to be counterpositioned across from counterpositioning elements on the plates, the springs now have cams at suitable places which can be counterpositioned against the cams on adjacent springs. In this way, specific counterpositioning points in the intermediate plates can be largely given up.
Further advantages and features of the invention are found in the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.